


My Sweet Grell

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Beaten Path of Anger and Hurt [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: After Black Butler Season Two, Alois Lived, BECAUSE I CAN!, Blame AMKE, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack Relationships, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: Oh boy, how do I explain this? After Ciel utterly dumped the poor bastard on the streets of London, Alois found someone that also happened to there, giving him loving arms to hold tightly as he cried his misery away.This Work Isn't Related To The Stories Of This Series, It Just Fits For The Theme Of The Story But The Trash Series Will Have All My Trash Stories





	

"Well, aren't yooou a little brat like the other one that has  _my_ Basty?! How dare he live with that inculpable little boy! When he can live with me and shower me with utter affection!" Grell burst into a laughing fit as she imagined Sebastian's hands everywhere. "Ohhh, yeeeees! Come to me, Sebas-chan!"

"Oh, it's you!" Alois snapped at Grell, causing Grell to look at the blonde kid. "Listen, reaper, I need you to take me back to my manor, now!"

"But all by yourself, with all your  _dead_ demon butlers, no one to care for you. But  _I cooould_ have you at my home, just a short walk from here. Do you expect me to walk in  _these_ heels?" She gestured to her high heeled boots. Alois rolled his eyes at the reaper and stood on his feet.

"Let's just get out of here," Alois muttered, glaring at the Phantomhive manner in disgust. He shivered a bit and followed close behind with the red headed reaper.

* * *

 "Ah! Here we are!" Grell announced as she walked in. Alois was expecting to find hundreds of Sebastian photos littering the walls, and was surprised to find more red than Sebastian. The walls, the hard wood floors, and the furniture were dark red with streaks of bright red here and there. Alois sat down at the nearest and softest chair there was, but before his bottom touched the seat, he was slammed into a different seat by Grell. The spot was also quite comfortable and red, if he must have said so himself if he didn't start thinking about Ciel's beautiful home and how much he missed it.

 Alois started crying, turning away from Grell, sobbing into his hand. He was expecting Grell to leave him to cry, but instead, she picked him and placed him into a warm bed before shutting the door and entering her nicer, redder room for the day, since the night before was exhausting.

* * *

It wasn't until later in the day did Alois wake up, used to having a butler wake him up with hot breakfast, but all there was was a warm bed and nothing to eat that he knew of. He slowly woke up, seeing the sun brightly in the window, tears still staining his face.

He got out of bed, out of the room and to the nearest bathroom to wipe the tears off and go to the bathroom. Pounding issued from the door after he finished.

"Hurry up in there! I need to put on my make-up, you dirty brat!" Grell scowled, pounding on the door a few more times before Alois was allowed out and Grell could go in.

Alois opened the door, looking at Grell with her long red hair reaching her back. She pushed past him, slamming the door as he got pushed into the hallway. Frowning, Alois walked into dinning room and sat silently. Grell emerged a few minutes later, make-up and all. She looked at him with a disgusted look before sighing, starting up breakfast.

"Um, Grell? Why did you put me into bed?"

"I didn't want you staining my good pillows on my beautiful couch, so I moved you to the guest room for the night. You could cry it out in peace, and as an artist, I need my beauty sleep." Alois frowned deeper and rolled his eyes.

* * *

A Few Months Later

"Grell, are you done in there yet?" Alois called out to the shut bathroom door, sitting on the bed nervously. Grell had promised him a good night. He was over Ciel, Grell was the only one he truly cared and loved, even if Grell fell for every man she saw. She deserved every one of them with unconditional love.

Grell entered into the room wearing a tight red corset that showed off her hips and thighs. Alois watched as she sat right next to him. He draped a leg on his lap and climbed on top of her.

**(and as an asexual writer, and not knowing what to give Grell in terms of parts, we skip this probably wanted sex scene, but if you have ideas on what to give her, comment below (I was thinking female parts).)**

Sebastian suddenly burst into the room, and stopped, looking at Alois on top of Grell, riding her like no tomorrow as Grell moaned. Sebastian suddenly threw Alois to the ground, leaving him windless as he turned to Grell.

"Oh, Sebas-chan! What a lovely surprise! Come join us!"

Sebastian opened his mouth then walked out.


End file.
